Harry Potter Talking To Women
by Max Zook
Summary: In the summer after the attack on the Department of Mysteries, while mastering occlumency and trying to deal with the Prophecy, Harry Potter must face his biggest fear. He has to talk to women. Honestly, confronting Voldemort doesn't sound all that bad.
1. Don't worry I'm fine

**__**

A/N: This is the world of J K. Rowling; I'm just a visitor. No claim on Mrs. Rowling's intellectual property, or that of any rights holder in the Harry Potter universe, is expressed or implied.

Anyone wanting to post this story elsewhere on the Internet should play nice and ask first.

****

HARRY POTTER. TALKING. TO WOMEN.  
by Max Zook

Chapter 1: Don't worry. I'm fine.

****

Hermione

__

Harry?

Yeah?

__

How are you, Harry?

Fine.

.

__

Harry ...

I'm fine, just fine.

.

__

Ron's upset. About what happened. He wants to talk to you --

Okay.

__

You're not exactly making this easy for us --

It's okay. He wants to talk to me, he can talk.

.

__

Oh, Harry, we should have told you. I wanted to tell you, but Ron --

It's fine, really. It's fine. It's just --

.

I knew.

It wasn't that much of a surprise.

.

I guess...

.

It's okay. It's ... good for you.

*

Tell Ron I won't bite.

__

Thank you, Harry. We should have told you.

.

Yes.

================================

****

Luna

__

Hello, Harry!

Luna? How ... um ... how are you?

__

Harry, I've got two tickets to the Weird Sisters concert. Ron's busy. Would you like to go with me?

Uh, well ...

__

I'll introduce you to Stubby Boardman.

.

__

Harry? Harry?

================================

****

Molly

__

How are you, dear?

Fine.

__

Would you like some soup?

No, thank you.

.

__

You don't look well.

I feel f--

__

Sirius.

.

Yes, I am serious.

.

__

No. I mean --

The -- last time --

Mrs. Weasley ...

__

The last time I saw him, I yelled at him ...

Please.

__

About you. And now he's ...

Please.

__

,,

The boggarts. I was afraid. I'm still afraid. You shouldn't have to --

.

__

Why can't they just leave you in peace?

,

Yeah. Well, they won't.

.

Now that you mention, I am kinda hungry ...

__

Of course you are, dear.

================================

****

Ginny

__

Hermione told me.

What?

__

That you walked in on her and Ron -- 

Oh, yeah.

.

__

Of course you knew, didn't you?

Of course.

__

I mean, short of giving Rita Skeeter the exclusive, they couldn't have been more public about it.

Yeah, they pretty much broadcast it to the world.

__

.

You didn't know!

Yes, I did!

__

I can't believe you didn't -- 

I KNEW!

__

Oh, don't lie to me, Harry!

Leave me alone.

__

Harry ...

!

__

Damn.

================================

****

Minerva

__

Potter?

Ma'am.

__

Professor Dumbledore asked me to contact you. He may not be available for your occlumency lesson this week, but he would like you to continue practicing your exercises.

Yes, I will. Thank you.

.

__

Potter?

Ma'am?

__

How are you?

Fine.

__

Hmmmph. No, you're not.

Ma'am?

__

You are not "fine". I shall speak to Dumbledore.

No, please ... I'm fine! It's nothing!

.

It's -- not anything important. It's got nothing to do with Voldemort.

__

Too much is riding on you, young man.

It's not important.

.

__

He is worried.

.

Tell him to worry about Voldemort, not me. I have nothing to say.

================================

****

Ginny

__

Harry?

I have nothing to say.

__

Harry, STOP IT!

!

__

Harry. Oh, Harry.

,

================================

****

Petunia

__

AAAAAHHHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Nice to see you, too.

__

Oh, that's just wonderful! Your uncle and I have nine people coming for dinner this evening ...

I'll be upstairs. Don't worry, I won't leave my room.

.

__

Well!!!

================================

****

Lily

__

Harry.

.

Mother.

__

.

Come to me, Harry.

Where are you?

__

Right here.

.

Yes.

I will come.

__

I love you, Harry. Come to me.

.

Mother?


	2. Leave me alone I'm safe here

**__**

A/N: This is the world of J K. Rowling; I'm just a visitor. No claim on Mrs. Rowling's intellectual property, or that of any rights holder in the Harry Potter universe, is expressed or implied.

Anyone wanting to post this story elsewhere on the Internet should play nice and ask first.

****

HARRY POTTER. TALKING. TO WOMEN.  
by Max Zook

Chapter 2: Leave me alone. I'm safe here.

__ ****

Luna

__

Harry?

Luna? ... Oh, no, Luna, please, you can't ...

__

Hermione told me you moved back with your uncle and aunt.

No, Aunt Petunia, there's no one here ...

Luna, please -- the Dursleys are Muggles, they'll freak if they come in here and you're in the fireplace!

__

I talked to Stubby, and he'd really like to meet you ...

Luna, please! Stubby Boardman is not -- oh, no --

__

Harry? Harry, where are you ...

================================

****

Nymphadora

__

Wotcher, Harry!

.

Tonks?

__

The same. Come on, then.

.

No.

__

Let's go.

No. I'm not going. I'm safe here. You don't have to worry about me.

__

I don't worry about you, Harry. But they do.

.

__

Blimey, I can't imagine you wanting to stay here.

Sorry.

What --

!

HEY!

!

__

Wow, Remus was right! You are good at fighting curses ...

What are you trying to --

__

I'm under orders to bring you back, Harry. Sorry ...

!

HELP!!! UNCLE VERNON, HELP!!!

__

Bloody hell -- aw, c'mon, Harry --

!

__

================================

****

Hedwig

__

~

Hello, old girl.

.

Mmm.

No messages back. Off with you.

.

Ouch! I said no messages, Hedwig.

You can sit there all night, for all I care. I don't care what they told you.

.

Is this what it's like, Hedwig? To be in a cage, with everyone staring at you?

It's like -- everyone has their lives to lead -- and I'm waiting for Voldemort to finish me off.

I'm so -- damn -- TIRED! OF! BEING! STARED AT!

.

OUCH!

.

Yeah, I know. I miss them, too.

This is for the best. I'm safe. And this way, so are they.

.

This message is for Tonks. I'm sorry I embarrassed her.

No, that's it.

__

~

Goodbye, Hedwig.

__

================================

****

Lily

__

Harry?

.

__

Come to me, Harry.

.

Where are you?

__

.

I'm right here.

.

__

Harry? Come to me, Harry.

*

Oh.

.

.

Hell.

__

================================

****

Minerva

__

Potter.

Ma'am.

Will Professor Dumbledore be available tomorrow for my occlumency lessons?

__

Of course, but you're ...

I thought I'd come by the Knight Bus.

__

I don't think that's very secure ... the Order will want ...

Tonks tried to kidnap me, ma'am.

At the moment, "what the Order will want" is not my biggest priority.

__

Potter ...

I'm tired of secrets.

.

Professor Dumbledore knows what I mean.

.

__

Yes. I will tell Albus you'll be here at your usual time.

Thank you.

.

Tell Professor Dumbledore the lessons are starting to work. But I need to concentrate on them.

.

__

Oh, dear.

I need to be away from -- distractions.

__

I understand.

.

Thank you, ma'am.

__

Thank you, Harry.

================================

****

Petunia

__

What do you want?

I'm off to my lesson.

__

Are you coming back here?

No.

.

Yes.

I'm not sure.

.

__

Well? What is it?

What was she like? My mother?

__

What do you mean?

My mother. Your sister. Lily.

.

__

Well, of all the nerve!

Why did you hate her? Why did you stop talking?

__

That ...

That is none of your business, young man!

.

I am going to offer you and Vernon a deal.

For one hour, I ask you any question I want, and you have to answer.

At the end of that hour, you will never see me again.

__

!

Think about it.


	3. There's things I wanted to never got

**__**

A/N: This is the world of J K. Rowling; I'm just a visitor. No claim on Mrs. Rowling's intellectual property, or that of any rights holder in the Harry Potter universe, is expressed or implied.

Anyone wanting to post this story elsewhere on the Internet should play nice and ask first.

****

HARRY POTTER. TALKING. TO WOMEN.  
by Max Zook

Chapter 3: There's things I wanted to never got to tell you say but we never ...

__ ****

Lily

__

Harry?

Mother.

__

Come to me.

.

No.

__

.

Come to me.

When you were eight years old, what name did your sister call you?

.

.

__

Harry. Come to me. I love you.

Go away.

__

================================

****

Hedwig

__

~

Hello, old girl.

This note is for Mrs. Weasley, and this is for Luna.

.

Luna Lovegood.

Say goodbye to Privet Drive, Hedwig. See you!

__

~

================================

****

Molly

__

Welcome back, Harry! You must be hungry.

I love you, Mrs. Weasley, but is that the answer to everything?

__

Yes, dear.

Okay.

__

================================

****

Luna

They want me to take Tonks along.

__

No problem, Dad can get us in. Eight o'clock?

Right.

Luna?

__

Yes?

.

Thank you for this. I'm looking forward to having a good time with you.

__

.

Oh.

================================

****

Nymphadora

__

This is gonna ROCK!

No hard feelings, Tonks?

__

Nah, I need the practice. You're a damn fine curse-breaker, Harry.

Thanks, I promise it won't happen again.

I'm not going back to Privet Drive.

__

Good for you!

More work for the Order, I'm afraid.

__

Nothing we can't handle.

.

Tonks, can I ask you something?

__

Shoot.

Why don't you like your first name?

__

Well, I mean --

Oh, honestly, Harry -- Nymphadora?

I think it's a beautiful name.

.

Really, I do.

__

.

You're a gentleman, Harry.

================================

****

Cho

__

I didn't know you were a Weird Sisters fan!

Well ... I'm here ...

__

With Ginny?

No ... um ...

__

.

How are you?

__

Fine.

That's good.

__

.

There's things I wanted to _never got _to tell you _say but we _never ...

__

.

)_)_

You first.

__

No, you, Harry.

.

So, how are you?

__

Fi --

I'm sorry about what happened. I still like you.

__

Yeah. Me too.

.

__

Well, okay, then.

Okay.

__

*

I'm sorry about Sirius Black.

.

__

Hermione told me.

Thank you.

__

Have you written to the Diggorys lately?

No. I should.

__

Yes.

.

__

.

Luna.

Yes.

__

Well.

================================

****

Luna

__

What did you think of Stubby?

He's a nice guy.

You do know that he isn't my godfather?

__

Perhaps.

.

__

Nice moon.

Yes.

__

.

Harry, do you believe in fate?

If you mean divination --

__

Well, not Trelawney, of course. She's a fake.

Well, I ... um ...

__

.

Harry?

There's something I want to tell you.

There's a Prophecy. Voldemort and I will face each other.

Only one of us will survive.

I think ... you ought to know that. I want you to know.

I don't think it's fair, not to tell you.

__

.

You didn't answer my question.

What?

__

Do you believe in fate, Harry Potter?

Yes.

__

Good ...

*

*

__

That was ... nice.

That was special.

You're special.

__

I believe in fate, too.


	4. What?

**__**

A/N: This is the world of J K. Rowling; I'm just a visitor. No claim on Mrs. Rowling's intellectual property, or that of any rights holder in the Harry Potter universe, is expressed or implied.

Anyone wanting to post this story elsewhere on the Internet should play nice and ask first.

****

HARRY POTTER. TALKING. TO WOMEN.  
by Max Zook

Chapter 4: What?

__ ****

Lily

__

Harry?

.

__

Please! Don't kill Harry!

Please!

.

No.

I know you.

__

Harry. Come to me. I love you.

AWAY!

__

.

.

Ouch.

__

,

Good.

__

================================

****

Hermione

__

Luna?

Yes, Luna.

__

LUNA? Oh, Harry, honestly, I can't believe you'd...

I like her. We're right for each other.

.

__

Luna.

Right.

.

I only kissed her, okay?

__

)

What?

__

Rita Skeeter.

.

I'll kill you.

)_)_

.

__

Have you talked with Ron?

Oh, yes We talked and talked.

__

Oh, Harry, I'm so glad ...

I don't think we've ever talked so much ...

__

I knew you could ...

About Quidditch.

__

Hmmph. Wait till he hears about Loony.

Don't call her that.

__

Sorry.

It's not like you two needed my permission.

__

That's true.

.

Harry, are you happy?

Yes.

__

Then that's all that matters.

.

.

You and Ron.

__

Yes. Me and Ron.

Well, I don't know ...

The way you were glaring at each other at breakfast --

__

We're fine.

Of course you are.

Let's see. It's ten a.m. ...

Yeah, you'll be snogging again by sundown.

))

.

This is going to take some getting used to.

__

Harry, what are you going to say to Ginny?

The truth.

__

But, Harry ...

I know.

.

__

So why — Luna?

It was time, I guess.

__

Is that what you're going to tell Ginny? "It was time?"

.

.

I need to tell you something.

I never told you about the Prophecy.

__

What?

Sit down.

__

Harry, are you --

I'm fine.

.

No, I'm not.

What I am is --

I'm sick and tired of secrets, and I won't hide any more.

.

I think I'm going to die.

__

.

What?

You know the Prophecy? The one we fought the Death Eaters for?

The Prophecy said I would have to face Voldemort.

One of us will die. Either him or me.

__

.

You -- can't think --

Harry, you have to tell Dumbledore! NOW!

Hermione.

Dumbledore was the one who told me.

.

__

Oh.

,

Oh, Harry.

Harry.

,,

So, you see. Luna.

Luna can see thestrals.

__

,

?

And Ginny can't.

If I survive this --

Maybe --

But if I don't ...

Well, you know ...

Luna can see thestrals.

__

,,

Oh, Harry. Oh ...

Ginny's a hell of a girl. Don't underestimate her.

__

,

It's okay. I'll be fine.

.

)

__

Shut up.

*

Hey.

__

Listen to me, Harry.

Ron loves me.

I know.

__

And most of the time, I love him.

But I will never, ever, let you go. Ever.

*

I'm never going back to Privet Drive.

I have family.

Here.

__

Yes, you do.

***

Whoa.

What was that for?

__

Practice.

================================

****

Ginny

__

Loony?

Oh, not again ...

Yes. Luna. Not Loony.

Luna.

__

Well.

Good for you.

Really?

__

Really.

.

That's good.

I thought ...

__

Yeah, I'll bet you did.

.

.

.

So.

How's Dean?

__

.

Oh, Harry. You are such a dimwit.

What?


End file.
